Pompas de Jabón
by Morthe
Summary: Y las burbujas desaparecieron… una a una… con ese "Plack" suave que se perdió entre el soplar del viento y los ojos escarlata que alguna vez le miraron petulantes… muy profundo, dentro de sus recuerdos.


**Pompas de Jabón**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Disclaimer:** El anime/manga Hetalia, al igual que todos sus personajes NO me pertenecen, pero esta historia es 100% mía.

**Guías:** Historia narrada ; - diálogos -

**Advertencias:** Ninguna.

* * *

- Muéstrame como lo haces.

Una voz suave susurra a sus espaldas. Y él desvía la mirada, apartándola del tranquilo panorama campestre para fijarla en los ojos azul-cielo que le miran expectantes.

- ¿Hacer qué? – Pregunta en un tono inocente.

- ¡Eso!, las cosas que vuelan. ¿Cómo lo haces?

Sonríe, y girándose levemente mira al niño pequeño y curioso parado justo a sus espaldas.

- No puedo hacerlo – Ladea de un lado a otro la cabeza, disfrutando de la expresión frustrada que el niño rara vez suele mostrarle, pero que cuando lo hace, le saca un par de sonrisas sinceras y una que otra carcajada.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque es un secreto.

Gilbert deja escapar una risa queda, y cogiendo la pequeña asa de madera dentro del recipiente sopla, una y otra vez, hasta que cientos de burbujas llenan el cielo sobre sus cabezas, volando libres y graciosas en todas las direcciones.

Y el pequeño Ludwig, mirando maravillado las burbujas de color cielo, sigue con la vista su trayecto, que es casi como un baile, y que poco a poco termina, hasta que la última burbuja con un "Plack" desaparece entre las hojas del césped bajo sus pies.

- ¿Cómo lo haces? – Vuelve a insistir, esta vez arrugando levemente el entrecejo y levantando la nariz respingada.

- Ya te dije que es un secreto, solo las personas tan grandiosas como yo podemos saberlo – Dice, y sumergiendo nuevamente la madera en el agua jabonosa sopla despacio, disfrutando de la pequeña sonrisa que se le forma al niño, esa que contadas veces ha visto y que no cree volver a ver pronto – Pero supongo que si realmente quieres saberlo, podría considerarlo. ¿Qué tal si le traes una cerveza a tu asombrosa hermano?

De pronto la sonrisa se desvanece y el pequeño Ludwig, volviendo a su habitual expresión neutra, le da la espalda al prusiano para comenzar a caminar de regreso a casa.

- Oe, ¡Espera! Era una broma – Gilbert grita, intentando disimular la risa en su voz y a la vez mantenerse lo suficientemente sereno para traer de vuelta al Ludwig que sigue caminando en dirección contraria - ¡Oe! No te vayas, ¡Lud! Te enseñaré de acuerdo, ¡Anda ven!

Él se detiene y girando su rostro, mira de soslayo al prusiano que poco esfuerzo hace en contener su risa ahora. Su entrecejo se frunce disgustado y sus manos se empuñan, pero tras avanzar tan solo unos cuantos pasos más, se detiene. Analizando, debatiendo, juzgando los pros y contras en su pequeña cabeza hasta que la curiosidad puede más, y volviendo sobre sus pasos, se sienta en el césped libre a un lado de su hermano.

- De acuerdo pequeño Lud, ¡Sopla! – Le dice, y mientras le pasa el recipiente jabonoso junta sus labios y sopla suavemente, en un ademán de enseñarle el cómo es que debía de hacerlo.

Y Ludwig sopla, fuerte, torpe e inexperto, mientras que por el pequeño agujero de la madera se abombaba una fina capa transparente de jabón, que ante el repentino esfuerzo termina por romperse, sin llegar a formar ninguna de esas burbujas que tanto anhelaba ver.

- Esto no sirve – Murmura molesto, sumergiendo nuevamente la madera en el jabón y soplando impaciente, obteniendo el mismo pobre resultado.

- Kesesese… así no Ludwig. Más despacio, como si estuvieras susurrando.

El niño asiente y sopla suave, logrando formar tras pocos segundos una burbuja pequeña y débil, que se suspende unos segundos en el aire hasta que con un "Plack" se desvanece.

- No puedo hacerlo – Vuelve a susurrar molesto y dejando el recipiente a un lado, apoyando su mentón sobre sus rodillas flexionadas.

- Oe, no te desanimes. Sigue intentando hasta que lo logres, ¡Por lo menos tienes que hacer un par más! Después de todo eres mi hermano, ¡Una burbuja poco asombrosa no puede ganarte!

Gilbert recoge el recipiente abandonado sobre el césped y se lo pone en las manos del niño, alentándolo con la mirada a que lo intentara, una y otra, y otra vez, tantas como fueran necesarias. Y Ludwig sopló muchas de esas tantas veces. Tantas que el sol bajó unos cuantos centímetros, y el recipiente quedó casi vacío. Pero eso no pareció importarle a Gilbert, porque continuó alentándole, gritándole y apoyándole muy a su manera, hasta que su garganta quedó un poco ronca y tuvo que cambiarse de posición porque su trasera dolía. Pero tras ese tiempo, nuevas burbujas volaron libres sobre sus cabezas, redondas y graciosas, tal como siempre debieron de ser.

Y ellos dos se quedaron tendidos, uno al lado del otro, con sonrisas en sus labios y una sensación de paz en sus corazones. Mirando las burbujas que ahora ya no son tantas, pero siguen danzando con el viento, perdiéndose como destellos fugases en el azul profundo del firmamento.

- ¿Sabes? – Susurra Gilbert, tras una pausa de breve e insólito silencio – El viejo Fritz me dijo una vez que las burbujas eran tan frágiles como la vida de las personas… incluso como la de los países, porque no importa que tanto hayan vivido, las burbujas simplemente terminarán por desaparecer.

- ¿Incluso tú?

Gilbert lo piensa por breves segundos, hasta que sus ojos rojos miran los azules y un brillo travieso los iluminan.

- No, pequeño Ludwig, yo no desapareceré, ¿Sabes por qué?... ¡Porque yo soy la burbuja más asombrosa de todas!, ¡Y la más grande! kesese…. ¡Así de grande!

Extiende sus brazos hacia el cielo, con una sonrisa petulante en sus labios señalando el sol, diciéndole a Ludwig "!Así de grande!, ¡Así de brillante!".

Y Ludwig le mira expectante, creyendo por un instante en las palabras de Prusia, esas que son tan necias y egocéntricas como la mayoría, pero que entran a través de sus oídos y se quedan impresas en sus memorias… al igual que las burbujas, que poco a poco fueron desapareciendo entre las hojas verdes del césped, y el cielo color azul en el firmamento.

.

.

.

Una traviesa y juguetona burbuja flota unos segundos en el aire, antes de posarse en la respingada nariz del rubio, explotando con un "Plack" muy suave, pero suficiente para sacarle del sopor en el que hace unos minutos se encontraba inmerso.

Ludwig mira de un lado al otro, desconcertado, pero al poco tiempo recuerda que está en un parque y que Feliciano aún no había vuelto de alimentar a las palomas. Se levanta del banco en el que se encontró sentado, y busca con la mirada a cierto italiano entre las pocas personas que, como ellos, paseaban tranquilamente disfrutando del buen clima.

- Ve, no puedo…

Oye que se lamentan en su detrás, y cuando voltea observa como Feliciano sumerge enérgicamente el asa en la pequeña botellita de plástico. Él sopla fuerte, formándose al poco tiempo una gran burbuja redonda que muere justo antes de salir completamente del agujero del asa, reventándose estruendosamente en todo su rostro.

- Tienes que soplar suavemente Italia, como si estuvieras susurrando.

Feliciano se sobresalta, pero tras unos segundos vuelve a sonreír. Gira sobre sus talones y asintiendole a su _capitano _susurra, formándose al poco tiempo pequeñas burbujas que flotan tranquilas en muchas direcciones.

Sonríe brillante y mira agradecido a su compañero que parece encontrarse absorto en las burbujas que cubren el cielo.

- ¡Mira esa burbuja Lud! – Grita emocionado, señalando la enorme burbuja que tras muchos intentos había logrado formar. Flotando majestuosa y petulante, resaltando entre las muchas y pequeñas burbujas que le acompañan – Parece que podría entrar el sol allí adentro.

Y Ludwig asiente, susurrando suavemente un "Lo has hecho bien Italia" antes de perderse en los bordes curvilíneos y multicolores de aquella enorme burbuja, que como sus compañeras, fueron desapareciendo… una a una… con ese suave "Plack" que se perdió entre el soplar del viento y los ojos color escarlata que alguna vez le miraron petulantes... muy profundo, dentro de sus recuerdos.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer esta historia y ¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Esta fic no es de romance (como se habrán dado cuenta) es algo así como una reflexión de mi parte… No sé si eh logrado transmitir el mensaje que quería transmitir, o si ustedes lo hayan captado… ¡Espero que sí! … Y si no, al menos espero que les haya gustado :'D.

¡Prusia es awsome, y Ludwig también! No pude resistir escribir algo sobre ellos … me hubiera gustado meter a Gilbirt pero no pude hacerlo, para otra historia será.

¡Se cuidan mucho!

Bye bye

**¿Críticas?, ¿Dudas?, ¿Sugerencias? ¡Háganmelos saber! :D**


End file.
